1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tonneau cover for a pickup truck. More particularly, this invention relates to a hinge assembly for attaching a tonneau cover panel to a cargo bed of a pickup truck.
2. Description of Related Art
Tonneau covers have become a popular add-on option for pickup trucks. The tonneau cover overlies a pickup truck cargo bed, which extends between a passenger compartment and a rear tailgate. The tonneau cover provides a covered storage area in the cargo bed. Because items stored underneath the tonneau cover are not easily accessible to persons outside of the pickup truck, these items are less susceptible to theft. In addition, the tonneau cover may be locked against the cargo bed to provide further protection from theft. As an added benefit, the tonneau cover improves vehicle aerodynamics.
Tonneau cover panels are heavy and large, especially when designed as a single panel to cover an entire cargo bed. This size requirement for the tonneau covers can make them unwieldy and difficult to manipulate, making lifting of the tonneau cover to access the cargo bed a difficult task.
Tonneau covers having multiple panels provide easier access to the cargo bed. Thus, when access to a portion of the cargo bed is desired, only one of the multiple panels must be manipulated, which is a much easier task than moving a single large panel. Such multi-panel tonneau covers can be in the form of multiple panels extending longitudinally from the front of the cargo bed to the back of the cargo, i.e., from the passenger compartment to the rear tailgate. Alternatively, the multiple panels may extend laterally. These multi-panel tonneau cover arrangements that allow one panel to be removed while another remains secured to the pickup truck, or that allow all of the panels to be removed, gives pickup truck operators a great deal of flexibility in adapting the cargo bed to fit their current needs.